Story options
by Cara Meirfert
Summary: Three excerpts from stories I've started. Review to tell me which to continue.
1. Debating

Hey, so I'm debating between three BJT stories I've started. I want to continue one of them and post it here so I'll give you a sample of each. Each chapter will be another of my stories. Let me know what you think.


	2. Story 1 Daemon-the Sadist

Black Jewels

Birthrights and betrayals

"Papa!" Saetan Daemon Sadiablo, the mirror of his father, the High Lord of Hell ran towards his father, jumping into his arms.

"Ah there's my boy" he chuckled, hugging him before setting him down. "Are you ready for your Birthright ceremony?" The older male asked, smiling at the boy. Daemon nodded vigorously, grinning up at his father. Smiling Saetan set him down and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, walking over to where Tersa and Dorothea stood.

Tersa was smiling proudly, "My boy." She murmured, hugging her son while Dorothea merely looked on, a smirk falling upon her lips. Saetan was not fond of the Priestess however he would put up with her, for now. She was the one who would decided if he was granted paternity to his son. After a respectful greeting he turned just in time to catch Lucivar who had flown right into his arms. He chuckled, setting down his winged boy. "Luthvian." He greeted civilly as Daemon and Lucivar ran off to play. He kept an eye on them as Dorothea and Luthvian talked. He didnt pay attention, smiling lightly as he watched the two boys tumble and play. It wasn't long though until the ceremony. Saetan called the boys over and sent them with their mothers to where they were led to where they would have their birthright ceremonies.

Daemon swallowed slightly as he walked to the alter in the dark room. Kneeling down he silently lit the candles in the correct order and began the ceremony. It didnt take long before he was falling through his mind, white, yellow, tiger eye, rose, summer sky, purple dusk, opal. At this point he slowed, pulling back. He could feel it beginning to press in on his mind, not tightly yet but he was getting slower and he knew if he slammed into the power it would shatter him. Slower now, Green, Saphire, and then Red. At red he stopped, the pressure had increased, it was as far as he could go. Exhausted he opened his eyes, picking up the deep red uncut jewel that laid upon the alter. He closed his eyes, resting for a few moments before getting up and walking out. Half way to their parents he met up with Lucivar who grinned and held up his own red jewel. Daemon held up his own, returning the grin. At the same time Daemon took off at a run and Lucivar took to the air with a flap of his bat-like wings. They were headed towards their father but a circle of people surrounded them, blocking the way. Dorothea looked at the two boys for a moment before turning to Saetan.

"Prince Saetan Daemon Sadiablo, High Lord of Hell, your paternity to your son, Saetan Daemon Sadiablo has been denied and from now on the child will be known as Daemon Sadi." This statement cause the Black Jeweled Warlord Prince to freeze. Saying nothing he turned towards Luthvian. The wingless Eyrian stared at him for a long moment before repeating something similar referring to Lucivar. The area cooled, the ground around the Warlord Prince's feet freezing. "I see...well know this Ladies, the moment Luthivar walks among the demon-dead the Eryian race is forfeit but the moment my mirror walks around them... Well Terrielle will be forfeit." With that he walked away, reluctantly leaving his children to their fates. It would be nearly 2,000 years before he'd be reunited with his boys. Until then he retreated from the living realms.

After that day the two boys were separated. Luthvian sent Lucivar to a Eryian camp where he became known as a half-blood bastard and Daemon was taken into Dorothea's court as a slave, a pleasure slave. It would be many years but it wouldn't be long after that the courts learned to keep the two warlords away from each other.

Offering to the Darkness

Daemon Sadi glanced at Dorothea who stood beside him and sighed. His expression was normal, bored and cold. It was time for the Offering to the Darkness Dorothea had told him almost a year earlier. He had tried to put it off. He knew he would be more powerful then her but also knew that meant she would tighten his leash even farther. Already he was tired of it. The court games, the bedroom games, Dorothea's games. He had been told that a Eyrian would be joining him, doing the Offering at the same time as he. This fact amused him and he wondered why.

At the same time as he looked at her she looked at him. A sickenly sweet smile graced her lips to which he gave no reaction. She grabbed his arm and learned up. "You'll do me proud won't you Daemon? What Jewel do you think you'll receive?" He looked at her, silent for a long moment as he shoved his hands in his pockets, easily hiding the pain of his snake tooth. "I'm not sure Lady, but I hope no darker then the Lady I serve."


	3. Story 2 Years Later AU

Black Jewels 1

Chapter 1  
Terreille/1

Alone. That was her first and last thought each day. Of course she wasn't truly alone, at least not physically. No, her loneliness came from the fear they had of her. Her family, the court, the people. They all feared her. She wore Sapphire Jewels, or so they all thought. Her Birthright was Red, of course no one else knew that. That little piece of information would only increase the fear. She would keep that to herself. At least she would try. Even having only her Sapphire on display she still had the darkest Jewel in the city. They feared the Dark Jewels, especially those of a Queen.

That day she was the one who was fearful. He had been sent to her court. The most powerful man since Saetan Daemon SaDiablo the Second. The Sadist. It wasn't a surprise. The man was a descendant of that man. It was a distant relation, about four generations but each of those generations had been a mirror, or at least close to it. The mirror was always more powerful then the father. This was the man meant to be the Mirror of the Mirror. Oh everyone knew the story of the Sadist. He destroyed court after court during Lady Dorothea's reign though she tried her best to control him. He escaped and caused more destruction, nearly throwing a child into the Abyss, into the Twisted Kingdom. He twisted that girl, used her to get what he wanted, the destruction of Terreille. For thousands of years the Realm struggled. There were good times and bad but it was millennia before the SaDiablo's set foot back in the Light Realm. The moment they did the Territories took advantage. They took two children, mere babes at the time and made it seem they had died of natural causes. Raised in different territories the children were very alike though one was male and one female. It was only by threatening one that the other could be controlled despite the Obedience Ring the male wore and the mild poison the female was forced to drink in hopes of keeping her subdued. They never tried to break her, that just wouldn't do. Destroy her Self and the Realm would be forfeit in his eyes. The Warlord Prince Caedmon.

This, of course, wasn't the Prince's first visit to the territory but she knew there was more to it then the previous visits. She had never drawn the man's attention before but she knew she would today. She didn't know how but she knew, the Web had shown her. Caera dressed modestly, she always had and she always would. She never brought attention to herself, that was too dangerous. So what reason would Caedmon have for paying her attention? She was far from ready for her Virgin Night and even if it was closer she'd never let a descendant of the Sadist give it to her. She reluctantly dressed in her Sapphire evening gown and placed her Sapphire choker necklace around her neck. Her hair was put in a simple braid over her shoulder and she made her way down to the Gathering Room. That was when he saw her.

Hell/2

Daemon Sadi sat at his desk silently, thinking. He wasn't sure why he was still here. It had been 7,000 years since Jaenelle. Together they had had two children, an almost-mirror of them both. The twins looked exactly like their parents but they weren't as strong. The male had had an Ebon-Grey Jewel and the girl had had Grey. Of course they had been Demon-Dead for about 3,000 years now. Their children would join them in a few short years. They all knew it. Each had had only one child. One was mixed with Eryian Blood and the other with a light Jeweled witch. Ah... The light Jeweled witch. She had born a child about 700 years before and that was him. Saetan Daemon SaDiablo the second's Mirror. Daemon had known as soon as he heard of the child. He was distressed by the news. Mirror's meant war. Oh he knew it was coming. For the past 2,000 years he had watched the Demon-Dead coming through, had seen the horrors of New Terreille. A small province that had soon taken over the entire Realm. It was a Regime worse then Dorothea had ever thought of. Children with Jewels lighter then Summer-Sky and darker then Sapphire had been brutally tortured and killed. Those in between had been taken to courts and trained to be like the Bitches of the court or sold into slavery depending on the gender. If they didn't train well then they were Broken and sent back to their villages. This enraged the old Guardian. He and Jaenelle had worked so hard to bring peace to all three Realms. And now it was ruined. It had been for nothing. No... That wasn't true. Many had been able to live in that peace-filled world though few still remembered. Daemon would talk to the Arachnian Queen. She would tell him what he wanted to know. He would leave the next day.

Kaelleer/3

The Queen scuttled along the Web quickly. The New Dream. She was ready, she had to be. The Queen had been watching her for nearly 200 years, since she had been born. It had taken 2,000 years to weave the web but that was only the start of it. The last strands had been placed only 300 years ago. It took another 100 before it could be Made Flesh. Witch once more walked the Realms. Well, at least one. She hid well. No one would notice her. No one could notice her, no one but Him. Her Dreamer. Yes... It would start soon. The girl needed training, more then either she or he knew anyone to give. First He would need to escape. She would deal with that soon. For now she had to deal with the enraged High Lord.

Chapter 2

Terrielle/1

He stared at her for a good two minutes. Yes... This was her. The Queen that had the Realm Queen so worried. She hadn't even had her Virgin Night. He gestured for her to come in and move closer.

She didn't train, she never had. He had noticed but hadn't said anything because he wanted her to escape the tyrant's control. But now he couldn't protect her, the young Queen was done for. Or was she? Maybe he could make her believe the girl was dead, that he had killed her. It would take a powerful illusion but maybe, just maybe he could do it.

She made her way towards him slowly, cautiously. Bowing her head she murmured a polite greeting.  
"Prince, it's good to have you visit our territory. I hope you're comfortable."  
She'd be a good queen he thought, if she ever got to be one.  
"Yes... I'm sure I will be Lady."  
He replied as he watched her. She held herself as a True Queen, not one like her mother or the other territory Queens, puppet queens. Even with the apprehension in her eyes she still held herself with grace and authority, as she had since the first time he saw her.  
"Why are you here Prince?" She asked in a voice that said she had known he was coming.

"Caera, be silent and leave the Prince be. He does not wish to be interrogated by a child." Her mother snaps. She never had liked her youngest daughter. She was more trouble then she was worth. Because of her attention had been brought to the small territory.

The young Prince shook his head. "No, I would like to speak to Lady Caera. Alone." His voice left no room for debate. He was riding the killing edge. Everyone knew and stayed well away from him. Everyone except Caera.  
It only took a couple minutes to empty the room and when it was he turned towards the young Queen. She lifted her chin, meeting his gaze defiantly. "You were sent to murder me weren't you Prince?" She inquires, blinking slowly. 


	4. Story 3 black Jewels come to earth

Black Jewels 2

Chapter 1

Kaelleer: The Keep/1

He stood beside the huge Dragon's head, his family forming a half circle around him. His wife was somewhere between angry Witch and inconsolable woman. His brother and father both had unreadable expressions. Were they upset or sad? One couldn't say. He sighed, one hand laying on the side of the Dragon's snout and the other squeezing the bridge of his nose.  
"I have to go Witch. You know that. There's much for them to learn and as one of the highest ranks I have no other option. Don't say your brother could go. Firstly he doesn't have the rank for this trip. It can only be taken by a Black Jewel or higher. Secondly I think he's had more then his fair share of young witches."  
The woman frowned at him and finally grabbed him in a tight hug.  
"Be careful... Stay safe... If something happened to you..." Her body shuddered.  
He shushed her gently and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back my Queen. I promise."  
He hugged his brother and father, a rare act.  
"Goodbye Prick. Take care of her." He whispered.  
"Don't worry Bastard. She'll be looked after."  
The man nodded and stepped towards the dragon. Lorn nodded and a Gate opened beside him. With one last look at his family Daemon Sadi stepped through and into a world he knew nothing about.

Earth: Michigan, USA/2

A week into summer and already she already was bored. She had a pool, a trampoline, two dogs, and a nearby park but it was all things she could do whenever and she had been all week. She needed something new. Whether that be a book, a friend, or something entirely different she didn't care. She just needed something to do.  
It was Friday morning and her father had just left for work. Already awake she headed downstairs dressed only in her robe to let the dogs out and make breakfast. It was while she stood outside on the porch, watching her dogs that he walked around the corner of the house. She swallowed, nervous since she hadn't once ever seen this man. He was tall and beautiful. What made the young woman so nervous was the tendrils of sexual heat she felt coming off of him. She shuddered and attempted to get back inside, quickly but his hand slammed into the door, keeping it shut as he leaned over her. Usually her two dogs would be howling at the stranger but this one... He was too strong. Too formidable.  
"Relax witchling. I only want to talk." He murmured soothingly. She pushed against his chest and he backed off a little. 


End file.
